theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess
From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess is the first volume of the middle grade series sequel to the Princess Diaries Series by Meg Cabot. It was released in 2015. Book Description Olivia Grace Clarisse Mignonette Harrison is a completely average twelve-year-old: average height, average weight, average brown hair of average length, average brown skin, average hazel eyes. The only things about her that aren't average are her name (too long and princess-themed), her ability to draw animals (useful for her future career as a wildlife illustrator), and the fact that she is a half-orphan who has never met her father and is forced to live with her aunt and uncle (who treat her almost like their own kids, so she can't complain). Until the completely average day that everything goes wrong: The most popular girl in her school, Annabelle Jenkins, threatens to beat her up, the principal gives her a demerit, and she's knocked down at the bus stop... then a limo containing Princess Mia Thermopolis of Genovia pulls up to invite Olivia to New York to finally meet her father, who promptly suggests she come live with him, Mia, Grandmère, and their two fabulous poodles. Maybe Olivia Grace Clarisse Mignonette Harrison isn't so average after all! Opening Quote "It would be easy to be a princess if I were dressed in cloth of gold, but it is a great deal more of a triumph to be one all the time when no one knows it." '' A Little Princess, Francis Hodgson Burnett'' Timeline Begins on Wednesday, May 6, 2015 and concludes on Sunday, May 10. Plot Summary Olivia Grace is a completely average 6th grader at Cranbrook Middle School. She lives with her aunt, Catherine O'Toole, and her husband and two step-children, Rick, Sara, and Justin. Her mother, Elizabeth Harrison, died when she was a toddler. She has never met her father, though she keeps in contact with him through letters, and believes he is an archaeologist as he has never discussed his job with her but she knows he travels a lot. The O'Toole's construction company is contracted to build a mall in Qalif and the whole family will be moving there over the summer. Annabelle Jenkins, the prettiest, most popular girl at school shoves Olivia to the ground between classes and mockingly calls her "Princess Olivia" and tells her to meet her by the flagpole after school for a beat down. Olivia is confused as she and Annabelle used to be friends and have never had a problem with each other. Olivia's best friend, Nishi, asks her what happened and suggests Olivia tell a teacher, but Olivia insists she can't as Annabelle told her she would make the teachers think it was Olivia's fault if she did. Nishi and Olivia's other friends, Beth Chandler, Netta and Quetta, suggest Olivia ask Justin for help, since he is an 8th grader, but Sara tells her it is a bad idea. Olivia goes over to ask Justin for help, but he yells at her to go away, almost getting them both in trouble with the principal, Dr. Bushy. After school Annabelle is waiting for Olivia near the flagpole and tells her she isn't friends with liars. Olivia is confused but Annabelle tells her that she overheard Olivia say her dad is an archaeologist but she heard from her dad, Bill Jenkins, the O'Tooles' lawyer, that Olivia's dad is a prince. Justin and Sara don't believe Annabelle and seem confused and Olivia tells Annabelle that it isn't possible. Annabelle mocks Olivia asking if she should curtsy and where she left her tiara, which almost causes Olivia to cry. Nishi tells Annabelle to stop, but Annabelle says she is going to beat Olivia up and lunges at her, grabbing one of her braids. A woman's voice calls out Olivia's name and breaks up the circle surrounding the girls and Mia Thermopolis approaches them. Mia introduces herself, though everyone already recognized who she was, and tells Olivia that her aunt Catherine gave her permission to pick her up from school and gives her a document signed by Catherine. She asks if Olivia would like to go with her and Olivia agrees and thanks her. Annabelle asks if Mia is really Olivia's sister, but Mia asks Annabelle who she is before telling her it is a private family matter. As they go to Mia's limo a bunch of students and teachers try to get a selfie with them, but Lars holds them off. In the limo Mia apologizes for how Olivia found out about their being related but Olivia asks if it's true that they can take her anywhere she wants. Mia says it is and Olivia requests to meet her dad. Mia calls Grandmère and speaks to her in French, which Olivia understands some of as she has taken French in school. Olivia tells them about her life in Cranbrook and that she has never been allowed to go to New York before, though her aunt and uncle take Sara and Justin occasionally. She tells them about other things she has not been allowed to do or have and Tina Hakim Baba is so overcome that she gives Olivia her extra cell phone so that she will have one to use, which Olivia uses to text Nishi. After dropping everyone else off, Mia and Olivia go to the Plaza to meet her father. There are hoards of paparazzi outside and Lars gives Olivia some tips and ground rules before braving the crowd. Olivia is impressed by the Plaza and tries to be polite when she meets Grandmère but is distracted by her miniature poodle puppy. Grandmère is surprised when her older, more finicky miniature poodle, Rommel licks Olivia and allows her to pick him up. Olivia sees Phillipe and runs and jumps into his arms. Phillipe tells her that it was her mother's idea for them to not stay in contact, to keep her life more simple, and invites her to come live with him in Genovia, as things are different now that her aunt and uncle are planning to move everyone to Qalif. Grandmère orders a large spread from room service, which Olivia loves as she is typically not allowed to have any sugar or gluten. Olivia decides that she would like to move to Genovia. In the morning Olivia has a large room service breakfast with Grandmère where she is shocked to find she is the front page story of every newspaper. Grandmère takes her out shopping, though Olivia insists Grandmère call in to school to excuse her absence first, and buys her an entire new wardrobe. Olivia texts Nishi about her day and Nishi tells her that Sara called her ungrateful but Nishi called her dad a thief so Sara went back to sit at Annabelle's table. When Olivia gets back to the penthouse Catherine, Rick, and Bill Jenkins are meeting in the library with Phillipe. Rick is rude to Olivia and Catherine and Phillipe begins to yell at him, so Mia takes Olivia out onto the balcony. Mia explains that Rick and Catherine have been stealing her child support money for themselves and tells Olivia that there is nothing they can do about her going back to New Jersey because Catherine is still her legal guardian. Olivia becomes upset at the prospect of having to leave her new loving family and rushes back into the library where she jumps into Phillipe's arms and tells him she doesn't want to go. Phillipe tells her everything will be ok and to go with them and Grandmère sends her with the poodle puppy, who Olivia named Snowball, much to Rick's chagrin. When they get back to New Jersey, Rick takes away Olivia's cell phone that she got from Tina. At school the next day Annabelle mocks Olivia and tells her she is going to finish what she started before after school again. As she leaves she shoves Olivia into a locker but is suddenly slammed up against a locker herself by a member of the Royal Genovian Guard, Sabine, and handcuffed before being escorted to Dr. Bushy's office. Sabine stays with Olivia through lunch, where she is suddenly the most popular girl in school. Justin even tries to sell tickets to kids to sit with Olivia, but is caught by Dr. Bushy. After Bill Jenkins threatens to sue the school Annabelle is let out of the office and the R.G.G. is ordered to stay at least 50ft away from her while she is on school property. After school, Annabelle makes good on her promise and punches Olivia in the nose. Sabine rushes to Olivia's side while another member of the R.G.g. gets a first aid kit. Olivia's art teacher, Ms. Dakota, is upset at Olivia's injury and helps her up, along with Olivia's friends, while Sara and just comments on how angry Catherine will be at Olivia for getting blood on her shirt and Justin compliments Olivia on playing dead. Nishi asks Justin why he didn't stop Annabelle, but Justin tells her it wasn't his fight. Sabine refuses to let Olivia ride the bus and shows her the town cars that her security has arranged. Olivia asks for Nishi to join, which she does, and they stop for milkshakes before dropping Nishi off and heading to the O'Toole's house. Olivia goes inside and is surprised to find Mia and Phillipe already there, both of whom immediately jump up in alarm at her current state, spilling coffee on the carpet which aunt Catherine begins to clean up. Phillipe asks what happened and Sara tells them all that Annabelle Jenkins punched her. Mia asks why the R.G.G. didn't stop her and Olivia explains that Bill Jenkins threatened to sue the school but Sabine told her she told Lars, who sheepishly shrugs and reminds Phillip and Mia that they didn't want to be disturbed. Rick says they have to admit that Jenkins is good and Catherine makes excuses for Annabelle. Justin tells them that Olivia went down like a tree and Phillipe is appalled that Justin stood by and did nothing while Olivia was in danger, and he argues with Rick and Catherine. Mia tells them that she is taking Olivia to a doctor but Catherine protests. Mia tells them that Olivia's injury clearly proves that they are not providing a safe and stable environment for her and tells her to gather her things. Catherine protests that they are being ungrateful after everything they have done for Olivia, but Phillipe counters that they should review the documents he brought before saying any more, given what they now know about the O'Tooles' finances. Catherine tells Phllipe that she made a promise to Elizabeth to raise Olivia as normal as possible, but Phillipe interrupts and counters that they have raised Olivia t be average rather than normal - which is not what Elizabeth would have wanted - she would have wanted Olivia to be raised to be herself. Catherine pleads with Olivia not to go off with the Renaldo family and become a snobby princess, throwing a glare at Mia, but Olivia tells her that she is not going off so she can be snobby - she is going because Mia and Phillipe were the only people who were concerned about her when she came in bleeding while Catherine was only concerned about her carpet. Mia takes Olivia to get ice for her nose before they leave for the doctor and then plan to go to Olivia's favorite restaurant - Cheesecake Factory. Olivia flies to Genovia with her new family and imagines waving to her mom in heaven. Genovia is suing Bill Jenkins for Annabelle's assault. Olivia settles in to the palace and invites Nishi to come visit for the entire summer. She adjusts to her new life with her large palace to live in and the idea of going to her new school, but Olivia is most happy that she has a new family that loves her to take care of her. Category:Middle School